Radio Drama Evaluation
Radio Drama Evaluation Production Log Requirements We had to make the radio drama between 5 and 10 minutes, we decided on 5 minutes because it fit perfectly. Our target audience was from ages 16 to 25 so teens and young adults, the crime drama is about the police trying to solve murders and other crimes which is interesting for that age group, we also have a bit of comedy in there for extra ambiance We had to have at least 3 locations, the locations in this episode of the radio show the locations are… Meta City is the location where all the other locations are in, the city is on a gathering of islands next to the Bermuda Triangle. The Waddington Family House, a normal house where the first murder victim is killed. The Meta City Police Department, where the police force work. Swan Asylum is a mental asylum that also specializes in insane criminals, although it is secretly run by a crime lord. We had a minimal of 3 characters but I had more. They are… Captain Connor Woods, the serious captain of the police force. Detective Barry Hunter, the aggressive member of the police force. Detective Alexander “Alex” Jackson, the mysterious loner. Detective Jasmine “Jazz” Wright, the fun joyful member of the police force. CSI Christopher “Chris” Smith, the jokey, chilled out crime scene investigator. CSI Andrew “Andy” Matthews, the shy, quiet crime scene investigator. Samuel “Sam” Lucas, the insane criminal enemy of Captain Woods. Crime Lord Edmond “Ed” Birch (The Swan), secretly a crime lord pretending to be a business owner. ??? An unknown killer who seems to be targeting criminals? Adam Waddington, a normal average college student, the only murder victim that isn’t a criminal? Cynthia “Cindy” Knight (The Ghost), A criminal who goes by the alias The Ghost because she is creepy and disappears very easily! The radio drama is a crime drama with a bit of comedy. The cliff-hanger is finding out that the primary suspect is not the killer and that the killer is targeting criminals! Process I instantly had the idea to make a story using my comic characters and even though we ended up not doing a superhero show, the characters are alternate versions of my superhero characters without powers as normal people but a few comic book-like things are still there as a reference to their origins. I wrote the script for a superhero based radio show but we changed our minds so I made a new script for a crime-drama and then the final script was changed a bit by Luan. Luan looked for music and sound effects while I wrote the script, he found sounds that we would need, crime music and a theme for the transitions. We recorded lines but one person who had more lines than the rest of the voice actors all overlapped each other so we had to re-record them. We made a questionnaire and got people to fill in questions to find out what people thought of the radio show. We got mostly positive reviews from the questionnaire a lot of people liked the story. I started writing this evaluation before we finished just to make sure I would not Considerations Two characters do not have any lines and most characters don’t speak often thus making some silence another use of silence is we cut out before the murder to keep the death a mystery. Each voice actor was told about the character before they recorded their lines so they could decide what voices would go with the character. Luan found different sound effects and music to fit what was happening with the radio drama, he also provided the voice of the Narrator at the beginning and the end of the show. Narrative Structure We made a crime-drama that has a bit of comedy. The plot is a random college student is killed by an unknown murderer so the police force work together to try and find out who the killer is and why there killing people before more die! The main characters are the members of the police force which consist of the police captain, Connor Woods and the detectives, Barry Hunter, Alex Jackson and Jazz Wright, there informant Cody and the CSI’s (Crime Scene Investigators) Chris Smith and Andy Matthews. The secondary characters are the recurring villains and criminals that they need to take down. The character’s personalities are noticeable when you pay attention to the way they speak, how they word their sentences and their tone of voice. We have Luan as the narrator doing the intro and ending. The radio drama is set in a fictional city on an archipelago of fictional islands near the Bermuda Triangle during the day. The main problem of the radio crime-drama is a strange murderer who has killed a college student and is now going after criminals! The radio-drama ends in a cliff hanger so they won’t’ solve the problem until part 2. The cliff-hangar is finding out that the main suspect is innocent! Category:Radio